


Коты

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: у Брока реакция на новое начальство, не предусмотренная правилами корпоративной этики. Но кого и когда волновала этика? Барнс, вон, вообще плевать хотел на условности.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Коты

**Author's Note:**

> антропоморфные зверики, поведенческие девиации, AU (ЗУ-мир), мутации, нечеловеческая анатомия, межвидовое скрещивание (все остались довольны), групповой секс.
> 
> здесь в качестве декораций - мир ЗУ-мутаций, описанный в фике [Погладь кота. Если осмелишься](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217177224.htm). Используется с разрешения автора.

«Кот», — вот что подумал Брок, едва увидев новое начальство, хотя то пребывало в хью-форме и ничем пока себя не выдало. У Брока была чуйка на такие вещи, которая никогда его не подводила. 

«Два кота. Любовники», — следом подумал он, когда Хилл представила вторую половину нового начальства. Обе половины были чудо как хороши, суровы и на первый взгляд до мозга костей человечны. 

Но чуйка Брока опиралась на колоссальный жизненный опыт, природную внимательность и далеко не платоническую любовь к ЗУ-шкам, особенно к мужикам. Так что да, судя по вспыхнувшему интересу определенного толка, отращивать уши и когти были способны обе части нового начальства. И то, как они держались вместе, едва не переплетаясь отсутствующими сейчас хвостами, что для самцов их вида было нехарактерно, указывало, что отношения у них выходили за рамки дружеских.

И платонических. 

— Я надеюсь, — сказала тем временем Хилл, — что вы сработаетесь. 

Брок прикинул шансы. Его группа на две трети состояла из людей, а среди ЗУ-морфов не было конфликтующих с котами видов: ни псовых, ни травоядных. Роллинз-медведь скорее всего поленится отстаивать доминантность, лемуру Мэй проще проигнорировать некоторые вещи, чем идти на конфликт, а ящеру Таузигу вообще пофиг все, что мельче него, особенно если терморегуляция костюма исправна и создает ему комфортные условия труда на благо родины. 

Барнс, темноволосый и светлоглазый, выглядел более любопытным. Брок решил бы, что тот моложе, но, судя по всему, он просто меньше сил тратил на то, чтобы походить на человека, а потому раздувал ноздри, принюхиваясь, томно прикрывал глаза, и — Брок готов был поклясться — только присутствие огромного количества новых людей и суровый взгляд любовника, явно доминанта в паре, сдерживали его желание растянуться на столе поверх личных дел и прочих бумаг, к которым все коты испытывали необъяснимое презрение. 

Все, кроме, похоже, Роджерса. 

О, тот был хорош. В клубе по интересам Брок ни за что бы не прошел мимо него: редкая светлая масть, огромный рост, которым кошачьи обычно не могли похвастаться, привлекательность хью-формы, хотя Брока она обычно разочаровывала: стоило любовнику перекинуться, как он моментально терял в глазах Брока две трети ебабельности. Роджерс же с Барнсом были хороши и так. Страшно представить, на сколько градусов подскочила бы для Брока температура в помещении, если бы обе ЗУ-шки появились во всей красе. 

Что ж, работать, похоже, станет на порядок сложнее. Обычно Брок четко отделял личное от общественного, но тут, кажется, уже вышел облом. Новое начальство было полностью во вкусе Брока, хотя его-то, конечно, никто не спрашивал. 

Голос у Роджерса оказался приятно низким, с рычаще-рокочущими нотами, выдававшими сдерживаемую до поры агрессию, а вот у Барнса, видимо более довольного жизнью, — таким же низким, но мурлычаще-вибрирующим. Только большой опыт участия в различных совещаниях, вводных, брифингах и сосредоточенность на лице верного Роллинза, который точно запомнит все до мелочей, помогали Броку не терять нить обсуждения и слышать не только «мррр-няю-ау-мррр» от Барнса и «Рряу! Мырррк! Ауняв!» от Роджерса. 

Сложно было решить, кто из них импонировал Броку больше. Очевидно одно: работать с этими «мурлыками» в качестве основного начальства будет очень непросто. 

Почти так же непросто, как скрыть от ЗУ-морфа свой интерес, выходящий за пределы рабочего. 

— Пер-рвая тренир-ровка завтра в восемь утр-ра! — постановил Роджерс, и Брок попрощался с планами спокойно выпить кофе и настроиться на новый день. 

Барнс, похоже, тоже не был готов вкалывать на полигоне в такую рань, и будь у него сейчас хвост, Роджерс наверняка получил бы им пониже спины. Глаза он, впрочем, недовольно прищурил и сжал ладонь живой руки в кулак. 

— Возр-ражения? 

— В девять, — мурлыкнул Барнс, почти неприлично растянув гласную «я». И облизал губы. 

Роджерс нахмурился, потом, чуть приоткрыв рот, дождался, пока Барнс закончит вытворять это блядство со своим языком, и выдохнул, почти не грассируя: 

— Хорошо. В девять. Все свободны. 

Брок выходил из зала последним, а потому увидел, как Барнс благодарно потерся лицом о плечо Роджерса. 

Если и были сомнения относительно того, трахаются эти двое или нет, то прямо сейчас они отпали бы даже у Таузига, который был слепым в этом плане. Ребята ржали, что тот понимал, что его ебут, только когда дамочка уже усаживалась сверху, предварительно расстегнув на нем штаны. 

Брок слепым не был, а потому несколько раз представил себе этих двоих, пока вдумчиво принимал душ перед сном. В фантазиях Брока оба кота были голыми, и, похоже, их ничуть не волновало наличие зрителя. 

Жаль, что фантазии порой так сильно отличаются от реальности.

***

Брок никогда не видел котов в деле. Обычно их мутация слишком ленива для постоянной полевой работы, и среди рядовой агентуры их было мало. К тому же в группе лучше работали ЗУ-шки, у которых звероформа относилась к «стайным» видам, вроде тех же псовых, а коты, все, кроме львов (являвшихся страшной редкостью), — одиночки.

Барнс с Роджерсом были боевой двойкой, притом отлично сработавшейся, пригнанной друг к другу без единого зазора. Они чувствовали друг друга спиной даже в хью-форме и действовали слаженно, как единый организм, Брок залюбовался бы, будь его ребята хоть немного ближе к этому идеалу совместной работы. А так на любование не было времени: требовалось не ударить в грязь лицом перед новым начальством. 

Когда коты за считанные секунды взобрались по самому сложному маршруту скалодрома, подставляя друг другу то плечо, то колено в качестве дополнительных точек опоры, а потом спрыгнули с высоты в двадцать футов, мягко спружинив и даже не уйдя в перекат, Брок все-таки отвлекся. 

Они были хороши, и вопрос, зачем им таким группа из десяти человек, ощутимо отстающих по показателям, оставался открытым. 

— Приступим, — размявшийся Роджерс почти не рычал, но довольным тоже не выглядел. — Мне рекомендовали вас как самую сильную и слаженно работающую группу. Рамлоу? 

Брок услышал «Р-рямло-оу» и едва сдержался, чтобы не заржать — с кошачьими он никогда не мог оставаться серьезным, потому что прекрасно знал, как звучали бы все эти завывания в койке. 

— Я, — отозвался он, делая шаг вперед. 

Роджерс окинул его внимательным взглядом, будто мерку снял, и кивнул. Барнс, пристроившийся у Роджерса за спиной, одобрительно прищурился. 

— Р-разбить группу. Пока сержант Барнс у первой пятерки примет стрельбы, вторая пятерка продемонстрирует нейтрализацию опасного противника. На мне. Потом поменяемся. Готовы? 

Брок быстро распределил отряд, чтобы пятерки были более-менее равны по функционалу, и… дальше было бы забавно, если бы меньше походило на избиение младенцев. Даже в хью-форме Роджерс был сильнее и быстрее любого человека, и после непродолжительной, но болезненной попытки нейтрализации великолепного себя, раскидав их как котят, приказал: 

— Еще раз. 

Ох, Брок бы с удовольствием выполнил этот приказ, отданный чуть в другом контексте. Но пока он пытался скоординировать свою пятерку так, чтобы «нейтрализация» была хотя бы познавательной, если уж ей не суждено стать впечатляющей. 

— Хорошо, — в который раз отряхнувшись от них, как от мышей, произнес Роджерс. — Действительно неплохо. 

— Да ладно, — угрюмо произнес Роллинз, сумевший-таки заломать Роджерса, пока тот гибко не выкрутился из захвата, едва не порвав сухожилия. Не себе, конечно. 

— Да. Очень неплохо. С учетом того, что и я, и сержант Барнс были экспериментально усилены генами, вызывающими нужную мутацию. 

— Кошачьи? — не утерпел Брок. Не он же завел об этом разговор, верно? 

— Снежный барс и леопард, — кивнул Роджерс. 

— Странно, что вам навязывают группу, кошачьи, мягко говоря, не любят компанию.

— Мы в большей степени люди, чем принято считать, — чуть более резко, чем следовало бы, отозвался Роджерс, и Барнс, тут же оказавшись рядом, притерся к нему бедром.

— Они хороши, — доложил он. — Берем. Мне чур вот этого темненького, — он взглянул на Брока и облизнулся. — Шутка, а то вы сейчас все на обвинения в харассменте скорые. 

— Жаль, — ухмыльнулся Брок и тут же, не давая развить тему, спросил: — Меняемся? 

У Барнса на мгновение глаза отлили зеленым фосфором, он облизал губы, по-кошачьи широко раскрыв рот, и Брок с сожалением пояснил: 

— Теперь мы на стрельбы, а первая группа — вытирать пол? 

— Меняемся, — мурлыкнул Барнс, не обращая внимания на многозначительное «кхм», раздавшееся со стороны Роджерса. — Я сверх… сверю ваши результаты с данными из формуляров. Вперед, вторая группа. Покажите класс. 

И они показали. Все его ребята очень неплохо стреляли — иначе не были бы лучшими, но лично Броку чуток мешал постоянно жгущий спину — и чуть ниже — внимательный взгляд чертова кошака. 

Чертова явно ебливого кошака повышенной привлекательности по личной шкале Брока Рамлоу. 

По ней, по этой шкале, его отметка находилась между «супер» и «охуенно». И Брок с удовольствием сам потестил бы его — их обоих — на соответствие столь высокой первичной оценке. 

— Кр-руто. 

Брок не вздрогнул, но ЗУ-кот по фамилии Барнс наверняка уловил звук участившегося сердцебиения и был доволен тем, что бесшумно подкрался к Броку. Он втянул воздух, проведя носом опасно близко от шеи Брока, и тихо фыркнул. 

— Хорошо стреляешь. 

Это прозвучало слишком интимно, по ощущениям ближе к «хорошо сосешь», чем к признанию очевидных профессиональных навыков. 

— Я в курсе, — ответил Брок. — И если бы кое-кто не пялился на мою задницу, я отстрелялся бы на девяносто пять процентов, как мне и положено. 

— Не похоже, что ты пр-ротив, — справедливо заметил Барнс, так явно удерживаясь, чтобы не начать о Брока тереться, что за него было бы неудобно, если бы это так не возбуждало. 

— Это у вас прикол такой — трахать первый номер новой группы? — спросил Брок просто из любопытства. — Свингеры, что ли? 

— Это какое-то извращение? — фыркнув Броку в ухо, поинтересовался Барнс. — Перезаряжай, я покажу тебе одну фишку. 

Первый раз Брок ощущал себя жертвой опытного пикапера, разводимой на секс дамочкой, потому что когда винтовка все-таки была перезаряжена, Барнс вдруг горячо прижался сзади, чуть поправил приклад и постановку рук. 

— Так отдача мягче, — прошептал он на ухо, — спускового крючка касайся, как члена — мягко, но уверенно. 

Пулевое отверстие пришлось ровно на центр мишени, и, пожалуй, заслуга Брока была только в том, что он чувствовал и курок тоже, а не только прижавшийся к его жопе член. 

— Слушай, ты, — отложив винтовку, произнес Брок, — ты меня ни с кем не перепутал? Ну там с новобранцем зеленым. Или с кошкой? 

— Не-а, — Барнс тут же его выпустил, стоило пошевелиться, но выглядел при этом настолько довольным, что захотелось дать ему по зубам. — Классно пахнешь. И задница, — он мечтательно прикрыл глаза и снова облизнул и без того мокрые губы. 

— Роджерс в курсе твоих талантов? — спросил Брок. — Или это будет нашим маленьким грязным секретом? 

— Так мы еще ничего такого не сделали, — Барнс подчеркнул интонацией «еще» и снова ухмыльнулся. — Не, ну как пахнешь, а? Валерьяна? 

— Ага. Для тебя старался. 

— Пр-риятно, — снова мурлыкнул Барнс.

— Про харассмент это ты не зря, да? — оттолкнув его плечом, Брок прицелился и, автоматически скопировав показанную Барнсом позу, уложил пулю четко в предыдущее отверстие. — Негативный опыт? 

— Бак, — раздался зычный голос Роджерса. — Результаты. 

Хмыкнув, Барнс отошел к нему, покачивая своей шикарной задницей, как на фэшн-показе. 

Не то чтобы Брок видел много таких показов, но конкретно эта проходка от бедра не оставила его равнодушным. Как, судя по всему, и Роджерса, пославшего Броку один из самых хмурых своих взглядов.

***

— Рамлоу.

— Кэп? 

Обращаться по фамилии в общей раздевалке, когда подчиненный неглиже, а сам ты упакован в форму до самого подбородка, мог только Роджерс. 

— Зайдете ко мне, как закончите. 

— Как закончу что? — решил уточнить Брок, потому что эй, половина восьмого вечера, они с ребятами убили целый день на дебильные тесты, и личный разбор показателей каждого мог, по мнению Брока, подождать до утра. 

— Приводить себя в порядок, — глядя чуть выше его плеча, ответил Роджерс. 

— Приведение себя в порядок включает еду и сон? Или я до полуночи из-под вас с сержантом Барнсом не выберусь? 

Роджерс едва заметно вздернул светлые брови, реагируя на намеренную двусмысленность, и нахмурился. 

— Жду вас через тридцать минут, — Роджерс мельком взглянул на часы. — В моем кабинете. 

И ушел. 

У Брока появились вопросы о толковании новым начальством трудового договора. 

Барнс все-таки был стопроцентным кошаком и не имел никаких претензий к природе (или ученым), сделавшей его таким. Когда Брок, постучав, вошел в кабинет Роджерса, Барнс как раз вытягивался на огромном диване, заведенном тут явно для него — потому что представить Роджерса в такой фривольной позе у Брока не получалось (хотя он старался). 

— Рамлоу, — произнес Роджерс, подняв взгляд от бумаг. — Присаживайтесь. 

— Спасибо, я постою. 

— Как знаете. Бак. 

— М? 

— Баки, — в голосе Роджерса послышалось что-то такое, от чего второй кошак нехотя, но принял сидячее положение и даже ноги с дивана спустил. Что-что, а командовать Роджерс, похоже, умел. — Мне бы хотелось получить краткие характеристики каждого вашего бойца. Можно устно. То, чего нет в личных делах, но что следует знать, чтобы избежать конфликтов. Или, по крайней мере, свести их к минимуму. 

— Мне нечего сообщить сверх того, что там уже написано, — ответил Брок. 

Роджерс вперил в него взгляд цвета синего льда и недоуменно вздернул бровь. 

— Вы не знаете ничего ни об одном члене вашего отряда? 

— Я не считаю нужным делиться с вами личными наблюдениями. Ребят я знаю пять лет, а вас впервые вижу. За эти годы нас к кому только не прикрепляли, так что… 

— Мы не заслуживаем доверия, — вставил Барнс, хотя о нем речи не было вообще. 

— Вряд ли то, что вы, сержант, елозили по мне сегодня, добавило вам очков и в моих глазах, и в глазах случайных свидетелей. 

— Что? — ледяным тоном спросил Роджерс, и, как ни странно, не у Брока. Барнс попытался прикинуться виноватым, но вышло у него так себе. — Мы, — отчеканил Роджерс, — приносим свои извинения за возникшее недоразумение. 

— Недоразумение? — хмыкнул Брок. — По мне, так я все верно понял, а, сержант Барнс?

Роджерс придавил многотонным прессом своего взгляда сначала Брока, мельком и, наверное, за то, что он лезет в бутылку и не хочет замять это все для ясности, а потом Барнса, за что — самому Барнсу было виднее. 

— Баки? — еще раз с намеком повторил Роджерс, выдержав приличную паузу. 

— Я не буду извиняться, — заявил тот. — За то, что хочу его, и это взаимно. Тебе нюх отшибло, что ли? 

— Это так не работает, — чуть мягче, чем до этого, произнес Роджерс. — Люди устроены иначе. Им мало просто факта обоюдного желания, Бак. 

До Брока вдруг с оглушающей ясностью дошло, что ЩИТ наверняка выкопал этих двоих из какого-нибудь закрытого питомника и, покрыв легким налетом цивилизации, отправил сразу в клоаку большого города и секретной организации. 

Не объяснив тонкостей, только общие правила. В которых, конечно, не было ни слова о том, о чем и вслух-то обычно не говорят. Во всяком случае, работодатели. Потому что обычно это делают родители. 

— Замнем, — подал голос Брок. — Я не в обиде. Будем считать это недоразумением, вызванным разностью культур. Я могу идти? 

— Идите, — устало ответил Роджерс, глядя в окно. 

Броку стало его как-то… жалко, что ли. Если бы его самого швырнули вдруг в древнюю Японию или в племя австралийских аборигенов, не потрудившись растолковать нюансы общих правил, Брок бы и сам лажал. 

— Я провожу, — Барнс сорвался с дивана и открыл для Брока дверь. — Что? — Наверное, вздернутая бровь как бы намекнула ему, что он не прав. — Опять не так? Я тебя даже не трогаю. 

— Ты открыл ему дверь, — произнес Роджерс. — Тем самым давая понять лейтенанту Рамлоу, что он сам не в состоянии это сделать. Что считаешь его более слабым и нуждающимся в помощи. 

На подвижном лице Барнса отразилась до того забавная работа мысли, плавно переходящая в охуение, что Броку стало смешно. 

— Но он и правда… — начал Барнс, и Брок его перебил:

— По зубам дать? Сомневаюсь, что это еще больше нарушит сугубо рабочие отношения, которые, по идее, должны у нас быть. Хотя как по мне, так больше один хрен некуда. 

— Но… я хочу ухаживать, — Барнс выглядел сбитым с толку и смотрел то на опустившего плечи Роджерса, то на Брока, продолжая, впрочем, держать дверь открытой. — Стив? 

— Да, Стив, — вставил Брок, чувствуя себя по-дурацки, но это отчего-то с каждой секундой напрягало все меньше и меньше, — тебя-то самого устраивает ситуация? Не мое, конечно, дело…

— Не ваше, — согласился с Броком Роджерс таким тоном, что стало понятно, что этим следует и закончить. — Бак, проводи… гостя до машины и пожелай спокойной ночи. Думаю, этого будет достаточно на данном этапе. 

Барнс выдохнул, все-таки придержал для Брока дверь и потащился за ним. 

— Я буду ухаживать, — упрямо повторил он, вызывая лифт. — Я хочу… мне можно? 

— Это свободная страна, — усмехнулся Брок. — В душе не ебу, почему твой любовник смотрит на все эти фокусы сквозь пальцы, но ухаживать ты можешь. 

— Стив? — удивился Барнс. — А почему он должен быть против? 

— Ну не знаю, — Брок и правда перестал понимать что-либо еще полчаса назад. — Может, потому, что ты его? 

— И как это изменится, если я буду ухаживать за тобой? — Барнс выглядел настолько незамутненно, что Брок вдруг поверил, что тот и вправду не понимает. 

— Э… ты прикалываешься, да? — спросил Брок. 

— Есть какие-то правила? — нахмурился Барнс. — И я о них не знаю. И Стив не знает, иначе бы он мне сказал. Только вдвоем? То есть только один любовник? У каждого? 

— Барнс, я не силен в морали, но люди в большинстве своем моногамны. То есть либо не вступают в постоянные отношения и просто трахаются с кем хотят, либо если уж нашли того, кто по душе, то трахаются только с ним. 

Барнс завис, но тут двери лифта открылись, выпуская их в паркинг. 

— Но я не человек, — справедливо заметил Барнс. — А ты можешь больше ни с кем, кроме меня. Если для тебя это важно. Если ты не хочешь. Так? 

Брок понятия не имел, что на это сказать. То есть он, конечно, чувствовал подвох, но если исходить из вводной, которую он сам озвучил, Барнс был прав. 

— А если я захочу, чтобы ты больше ни с кем? — спросил он. 

— Тогда я, — на лице Барнса проступила вселенская скорбь, — тогда я не смогу. Без Стива. 

Брок закатил глаза. Ему начинало казаться, что он таки сорвался сегодня с последнего карниза скалодрома, страховка не выдержала, он ударился головой, и все происходящее — бред его больного подсознания. 

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — Барнс обнюхал шею Брока с приличного, по его мнению, расстояния, и зрачок его на мгновение вытянулся, но снова стал круглым, как только Брок отодвинулся. — Я хочу тебя. Секса с тобой. И знаю, что ты тоже хочешь. Но если ты не согласен — хотя я не понимаю почему, — то я не буду настаивать. 

— А чего хочет Роджерс? — напрямик спросил Брок.

— Стив? — в который раз за четверть часа удивился Барнс. — Много всего, но это больше к работе относится. И почему тебя это интересует? 

— Потому что я не трахаюсь с теми, у кого есть пара. Вот такой вот заеб. Считаю это неэтичным. Спасибо. И за то, что проводил, и за познавательный разговор, но тебе тут ничего не светит, ебливый кошак. Заманчивое предложение, ты хорош, но нет. 

Барнс хмуро проследил, как Брок садится в машину и выруливает из паркинга, а потом ушел. Наверное, объясняться с Роджерсом. Броку на мгновение стало жалко упущенной возможности повалять в койке кого-то настолько классного, но потом он вспомнил, что им с этим классным — и с его любовником! — еще вместе работать, и успокоился. 

До первого сна с их участием, как оказалось.

***

Барнс смотрел, не отрываясь, будто Брок был запримеченной толстой мышью, есть которую ему запретили, а вот смотреть — нет. Роджерс оставался холодно-корректен, и если бы Брок не знал точно, что тот ЗУ-кот, то сейчас бы сомневался в первичных выводах.

Новое начальство гоняло их до полного изнеможения, дотягивая до своих совершенно немыслимых стандартов, и они послушно тянулись — как оказалось, ресурс позволял. 

— Я нашел выход, — сообщил одним «прекрасным» вечером Барнс, бесшумно появляясь за спиной у Брока. 

С учетом того, что вода в душевой уже была настроена, а на самом Броке не было ни нитки, звучало заявление двусмысленно. 

— Ничего, что я голый? — светским тоном спросил Брок, потому что уже осознал: этот кошак и правда не понимает, где личные границы, что нормально между начальником и подчиненным, а что — нет. Барнс был абсолютно бесстыж и не видел в этом ничего «такого». 

— М… — мурлыкнул Барнс. — Как это ничего? Я заметил. Мне нравится. 

— А нравится ли это мне, ты уточнить забыл? 

Барнс демонстративно втянул воздух через нос и фыркнул. 

— Опять какие-то человеческие заморочки? Будешь врать, что тебе не нравится, а я должен делать вид, что верю? Это такая игра? 

Его манера считывать чисто физиологические реакции окружающих и расценивать их как ответы на незаданные вопросы иногда очень бесила Брока. 

— Говори, что хотел, и дай мне смыть весь этот пиздец, в котором мне пришлось изваляться. 

— Я тебе помогу, — Барнс оказался совсем близко, так, что Брок спиной чувствовал, какой тот горячий, хотя они не касались друг друга. — Пожалуйста, Брок. Я не могу, ты такой… 

— Барнс. 

— Стив сказал, ты должен озвучить, если согласен. Что запах ничего не значит, если ты э… вербально не подтвердишь, что…

— Словами через рот говорю тебе «нет». 

— Почему?

— Потому что не хочу.

— Но это неправда, — голос Барнса звучал обиженно, он в самом деле пытался понять.

— Потому что я не сплю с чужими любовниками. Потому что ты и Роджерс — мое начальство. Потому что не собираюсь стоять в очереди за твоим хуем. Не могу сказать, что моногамен, но обычно это мой выбор. Выбор, понимаешь?

— Нет. Ты хочешь меня. Я хочу тебя. Стив говорит…

— Он не против?

— Тебе нужно от него э… подтверждение? Вербальное? 

Брок на мгновение представил, как Роджерс с мордой строгого пастора благословляет их с Барнсом на потрахаться, и забрался наконец под воду. Он в душе не ебал, как еще объяснить Барнсу, что люди не изменяют таким охуенным любовникам, как Роджерс. Если бы тот достался Броку, он бы вылизывал его с головы до ног каждый день и не то что не бросался на других мужиков, а даже не смотрел бы в их сторону.

И что быть очередным мячиком-погремушкой для заскучавшего кошака он не собирается. 

Потому что сам обычно выбирал, продолжать отношения или нет, и ждать, пока Барнса понесет еще к кому-нибудь, ему было не интересно. 

— Компромисс, — сладко протянул Барнс. — Вы, люди, любите договариваться, хотя нарушаете обещания при первом удобном случае. 

— Какая тут может быть договоренность? — Брок хотел сказать Барнсу, что глупо загонять в рамки и какие-то там «договоренности» вещи, которые должны происходить исключительно по взаимному влечению, и не стал этого делать. Барнс его хотел, он хотел Барнса, но с койкой не срасталось. Кот оставался котом, и впервые Броку чужое откровенное бесстыдство и ебливость мешали наслаждаться жизнью, а не помогали. 

— Частичная моногамность. Если для тебя это важно. Только ты и Стив — у меня, и если захочешь — если захочешь! — плюс один у тебя. 

— А если я тоже хочу Роджерса? — наудачу спросил Брок и, выключив воду, успел насладиться выражением совершенного охренения, написанного на лице Барнса. 

— Стива? — зачем-то уточнил тот, хотя вряд ли у него на примете был еще один Роджерс. 

— Стива, — подтвердил Брок, и Барнс, кивнув, достал телефон. 

— Мы приедем вдвоем. Он согласен, — произнес он в трубку и отключился, не дожидаясь ответа, а Брок навсегда запомнил, что ему палец в рот не клади — отхватит по самое плечо и скажет, что ты сам на все согласился. 

— На что согласен? — спросил Брок, и Барнс закатил глаза. 

— Со всеми людьми так сложно или только с тобой? Что еще? Список поз? Меню? Расписание встреч? 

— Сегодня я еду домой, потому что заебался вовсе не в том контексте, в котором мне бы хотелось, и разбираться в тонкостях различия наших культур у меня нет никакого желания. 

— Зачем нам в чем-то разбираться? — Барнс вцепился в свои роскошные патлы, а Брок вдруг почувствовал себя занудой и формалистом, хотя никогда не страдал от избытка ни того, ни другого. — Что мне еще сделать? Список напиши. 

— Покажи хвост, — хмыкнул Брок, знавший за собой это — испортил другому настроение, и самому полегчало. 

Барнс дико взглянул на него сквозь упавшие на лицо пряди, и Брок вдруг поверил, что тот — опасный хищник вдвое сильнее него, которому, если он вдруг перегрызет горло одному упрямому идиоту, скорее всего ничего за это не будет. 

— Хвост, — без вопросительной интонации произнес Барнс. — И ты поедешь со мной. К Стиву. К нам домой. И мы займемся, наконец, сексом. 

— И Стив тоже покажет хвост, — уточнил Брок. — Что? У меня слабость к ЗУ-шкам, особенно к котам. Будь ты обычным приебчивым мужиком, давно получил бы по зубам. 

— Будь ты котом, — ответил Барнс, расстегивая тяжелый ремень, — я бы тебя выдрал еще на полигоне. Как только твой запах сказал мне: «Эй, красавчик, как насчет потрахаться? Ну, там, ты голый — я голый, и нам хорошо, а?» 

Он развернулся к Броку восхитительной круглой — голой! — жопой и… Брок не понял, как это произошло, но по спине Барнса вдруг пошла волна, вдоль позвоночника появилась полоса черной шерсти, на которой можно было различить темно-коричневые пятна, и хвост, да. Толстенный длиннющий хвостище, гибкий и роскошный — лучший из виденных Броком. 

Не удержавшись, Брок погладил поясницу, прямо по полоске лоснящейся блестящей шерсти, а потом — основание хвоста, обычно очень чувствительное у котов. Барнс сладко мурлыкнул, прогибаясь в пояснице, и оглянулся через плечо. 

— Я без специального костюма, так что так, — он махнул хвостом, специально задев лицо Брока. — Сделаем это прямо здесь? 

— Заманчиво, — Брок пропустил хвост через кольцо из пальцев. Весь. Охрененный. Длинный. Тяжелый. Хвост. — Но нет. Не хочу удовольствие портить. 

Небольшие круглые уши Барнса почти сливались с волосами, но не заметить эту красоту, когда он прижал их к голове и потерся лицом о свое плечо, было проблематично.

— Тебя все устраивает? — мурлыкающие нотки проступили в голосе Барнса четче, и не то чтобы Броку это добавило спокойствия. 

— Ты охуенный, — честно признал Брок. 

— Ну наконец-то, — Барнс прижался голой жопой к бедрам Брока и даже через обернутое вокруг них полотенце стало понятно, что выяснение культурных различий откладывается до лучших времен. — Ты озвучил очевидное. 

Он обхватил шею Брока живой рукой и потянул к себе, губы к губам, распахнул рот, дразняще коснулся рта Брока кончиком языка и невесомо обхватил за талию хвостом. 

Брок провел ладонями по его гладким бокам, от подмышек до не иначе как чудом держащихся на бедрах штанов, развернул к себе лицом и поцеловал по-настоящему. 

У кошачьих часто наблюдался такой досадный изъян, как шершавый язык, но Барнс, хвала всем богам, был его лишен, и целовать его оказалось ничем не омраченным удовольствием. 

— Точно не здесь? — взгляд у Барнса уже поплыл, сам он стал томно-расслабленным, ласковым — не скажешь, что минуту назад рвал на себе волосы, раздраженный чужим упрямством. 

— Точно не здесь. Убирай красоту и давай на парковку. 

— Ну нет, — Барнс притянул Брока к себе, вкогтившись в задницу (пусть и через полотенце), и лизнул от шеи до виска. — Вдруг передумаешь. 

— Личное пространство? Нет, не слышал. Давай за дверь. Я тебя так близко вижу второй раз в жизни и не собираюсь при тебе заканчивать косметические процедуры и одеваться. Брысь!

— Мы об этом, — пообещал Барнс, натягивая штаны, — еще поговорим. После того, как я вылижу тебя с головы до пят, ни дюйма не пропустив. 

— Посмотрим. 

— Посмотрим. 

Уже бесхвостый Барнс вымелся за дверь, а Брок, поправив вызванный им стояк, протер от пара большое зеркало и уставился на свою потрепанную жизнью рожу, гадая, не пожалеет ли он о том, что не смог остаться с этими двумя в чисто рабочих рамках. 

Барнс караулил его за дверью раздевалки — какие-то понятия о приличиях у него все-таки были, и человеческую речь он понимал. Стоило выйти, как он тут же прижался всем телом, притерся бедром к бедру, обнюхал шею и сделал еще с десяток кошачьих мелочей, которые обычно очень нравились Броку, но сейчас, на чужой территории, под прицелом десятков камер, скорее напрягали. 

— Потом, потом, — Брок ответил на короткий поцелуй, но сразу же отстранился. — Едем каждый на своей машине.

— У меня мотоцикл, — сообщил Барнс. — Но я поеду, как на параде — медленно и печально. Нам надо поторопиться, пока Стив не решил приготовить ужин, потому что если он все-таки доберется до кухни, вечер не спасет ничего, даже доставка из лучшего ресторана города. Вся надежда на то, что его слишком увлекут всякие дурацкие бумаги с гербами и печатями. 

Брок все еще не мог представить себе холодно-официального Роджерса в домашней обстановке и уж тем более — пытающимся приготовить ужин, но промолчал. Барнс лучше знал свою пару, ему явно было виднее. 

Добрались они быстро — Роджерс с Барнсом жили в большом доме с садом, обнесенным высоким забором, всего в двадцати минутах быстрой езды от базы. Пробок в загородном направлении вечером пятницы обычно не наблюдалось — наоборот, все спешили в город с его удовольствиями и мало кто планировал провести свободный вечер в узком семейном кругу. 

В очень узком кругу чужой семьи, если брать случай Брока. 

Барнс с брелка открыл гараж и махнул Броку, что тот может заехать туда — кроме второго мотоцикла там была только одна машина, большой внедорожник, похожий на служебные автомобили ЩИТа. 

Брок загнал свой шевроле как раз в середину, и Барнс, наверное для надежности, чтобы добыча точно не сбежала, подпер его сзади своим байком. Стоило открыть дверь и выбраться, как истомившийся Барнс прижал Брока к машине, целуя, будто ему вообще никогда в жизни не давали, облапал все, до чего дотянулся, жадно втянул носом воздух у шеи и плотоядно облизнулся. 

— Пойдем, — позвал Барнс, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, украсившиеся вытянутым зрачком. — Пойдем, там Стив, наверное, косяк до бетона сточил когтями. 

Брок завис от представленного, но решил, что лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать о таком чуде, как точащий когти Роджерс. 

Дом у них был странным, но только с человеческой точки зрения: ни одного бьющегося предмета, вроде мелочей на многочисленных полках и всяких там статуэток с памятными вещицами, зато под потолком (необычно высоким, к слову) шли широкие мостки, обитые тканью, вроде лежанок для обычных котов, которые, как известно, любили высоту. Вся мебель была очень широкой: вместо кресел козетки, диваны все до одного — огромные бескаркасные, напоминающие кошачьи спальные подушки. 

— Стив! — крикнул Барнс куда-то вглубь дома, и Брок услышал, как где-то там, в полутьме, с высоты спрыгнул кто-то тяжелый. Понятно — кто. 

Роджерс появился стремительно. Просто возник в арке гостиной, одетый только в короткие белые шорты, огромный в своей в ЗУ-форме, включавшей трансформу нижних конечностей. Замерев, он принюхался, прикрывая отливающие фосфором глаза, и вдруг мурлыкнул — нежно и призывно. 

Барнс, моментально вывернувшись из штанов, трансформировался, точно так же поднимаясь выше, и потерся о Роджерса всем телом от морды до лап. Роскошный хвост Роджерса, который оказался в три раза толще и в полтора длиннее, чем у Барнса, мел пол, едва заметно загибаясь то в одну сторону, то в другую, пока не обвился вокруг ног Барнса, как толстая пушистая змея. 

— Это Брок, — в губы Роджерсу мурлыкнул Барнс. — Он согласен на нас обоих. 

«Согласен» было не тем глаголом, который бы использовал Брок, наблюдая за этими двумя, но по сути вопроса ему возразить было нечего. Его больше интересовала реакция Роджерса, который на службе создавал впечатление набора функций, а не человека и тем более не ЗУ-кота, которые почти все были игривыми и падкими на ласку. 

И на вкусную жрачку. 

Роджерс лизнул Барнса в губы и двинулся к Броку, мягко раскачиваясь на длинных задних лапах и беспокойно помахивая хвостом, как метелкой для пыли. 

Нос у Роджерса оказался розовым, как губы. Не весь — самый кончик, там, где у обычных котов находился лысый пятачок, холодный и влажный в хорошие дни, сухой и горячий — в плохие. 

— Бр-рок, — выговорил Роджерс, вглядываясь в лицо, и тут же спросил у Барнса: — Он знает? 

— Нет. Это станет сюрпризом. Но после ужина. Скажи, что ты ничего не испортил и вообще на кухню не ходил. 

— Не знает о чем? — уточнил Брок, хотя видел перед собой только почти голого Роджерса и чувствовал только прикосновения его хвоста к ноге. Даже через штаны эти мягкие касания вызывали у него бесконтрольные приливы крови к паху. 

— О степени наших мутаций, — ответил Роджерс, придвигаясь ближе, обдавая своим жаром. 

— Я достаточно повидал ЗУ-котов, чтобы представлять себе, что у вас обоих — теоретически — может быть. Целуй, не бойся. 

Роджерс будто только этого и ждал: лизнул в губы, осторожно погладил по плечам, будто боялся сломать или повредить, подхватил под затылок и вздрогнул, со стоном выдыхая, когда Брок ухватил его за твердую задницу, притягивая к себе. Язык у Роджерса тоже был мягким, обычным, а не помесью наждачки с надфилем, и это было второй хорошей новостью за сегодня. Хотелось надеяться, что не последней. 

У Роджерса стояло. Брок, пожалуй, первый раз видел его таким нетерпеливым и вместе с тем — чуть не уверенным в том, что поступает правильно. Барнс оказался рядом, лизнул в шею, одновременно запуская руки под футболку, и Брок наконец отключился от всего, кроме удовольствия. Ровно до того момента, как у него заурчало в животе, и живот Барнса тут же откликнулся. 

— На кухню, — приказал Барнс и потянул их за собой, оставив кроссовки и футболку Брока в коридоре. 

На кухне тоже обнаружился диван-подушка, к которой Брока и оттеснили (не то чтобы он сопротивлялся, конечно). 

— Я сварю спагетти, — мурлыкнул Барнс, — с соусом. Это быстро, — он потерся о Брока, вжал его в себя до боли и отпустил. Потом притянул к себе Роджерса, потерся о его бедро, сжал член через и так готовые разойтись по шву шорты, рыкнул в шею и пообещал: — Воду поставлю и вернусь. 

Грохот кастрюли донесся до Брока будто издалека, потому что Роджерс медленно, даже медитативно, вылизывал ему шею, уложив предварительно на диван (и устроившись сверху на самом Броке). Пушистый хвост щекотал пятку, доставляя какое-то извращенное удовольствие просто от осознания факта: он с Роджерсом. Со Стивом. С этой ледяной глыбой корректности и профессионализма, нежно вылизывающей сейчас его шею. 

Барнс плюхнулся с другой стороны и поцеловал, медленно проникая языком в рот, поглаживая по груди и скользя ладонью ниже, к животу. 

— Ты так пахнешь — думал, сдурею, — прошептал он. — Такой вкусный и такой упрямый. Стив? 

Роджерс, мурлыкнув, подставил губы, и они целовались прямо над Броком, зажав его между собой, но продолжая при этом гладить, как новую игрушку из секс-шопа, которую не терпится опробовать. Когда Барнс, втянув когти, расстегнул на Броке штаны, а Роджерс снова принялся за вылизывание шеи, Брок застонал, и коты тут же отозвались жадным мурлыканьем. 

— Смотри, Стив, — Барнс с видом юного натуралиста рассматривал Брока, будто никогда не видел голого мужика. — Господи, шелковый, — он провел ладонью по члену, до самой головки, и лизнул языком, гибко обхватывая и щекоча уздечку. — Стив. 

Роджерс оставил шею Брока в покое, и они, в четыре лапы стянув с Брока джинсы, занялись изысканиями вместе. 

— Все наружу, — уступив Роджерсу право на вылизывание члена, констатировал Барнс, и до Брока сквозь туман возбуждения дошло, что с хью-мужиками эти двое не спали. — И гладенькое. Сладкое, — он отнял у Роджерса член и вобрал его в горячий рот, сразу до горла. — Хочу всего. Везде. Ну пожалуйста, — почти прорычал он. 

Брок не совсем понял, что от него требуется, пока Барнс не потянул его, заставляя подняться на локти и колени, и они с Роджерсом принялись вылизывать его с двух сторон, меняясь местами, и вскоре Брок, ничего уже не соображая от желания кончить, схватил того, который вылизывал задницу, за волосы (под ладонью оказался колючий ежик Роджерса), прижал ближе, чувствуя, что тот догадался-таки сунуть в него язык, и кончил Барнсу в рот. 

Орал он при этом так, что Барнс, облизавшись, с тревогой осмотрел его, будто ища повреждения, и успокоился, только обложив подушками со всех сторон и убедившись, что у него все части остались целыми и функциональными. 

— Я закину спагетти и вернусь, — почти с угрозой пообещал он и, сдав Брока под охрану Роджерса, рванул к плите. 

Роджерс гладил и гладил его, будто это Брок был котом, пригревшимся рядом на диване, и если бы было возможно, Брок бы затарахтел, как трактор. Ну, или как Роджерс, прикрывший глаза и уткнувшийся Броку в макушку своим смешным розовым пятачком. 

Барнс справился молниеносно, но пока запихивал в огромную кастрюлю две пачки спагетти, пока перемешивал их, чтобы не слиплись, и ставил таймер, все время оглядывался, окидывал горящим взглядом их композицию и снова возвращался к готовке. 

Стоило ему отвернуться от плиты, как Роджерс перестал нюхать Брока и, перевернувшись на спину, поймал своего неразлучника. Да, этот чокнутый трехсотфунтовый кошак прыгнул, красиво вытянувшись в полете, прямо на Роджерса. И тот сдюжил. Даже не хэкнул. 

Они целовались, ворча, будто собирались драться, пока Барнс не распустил на Роджерсе шорты одним коротким, но четко выверенным движением когтей. Роджерс с мурлыканьем выгнулся под ним и вдруг перевернулся на живот, прижимаясь круглой голой задницей к Барнсу. Тот задышал чаще, куснул Роджерса за надплечье и притянул Брока к себе, вылизал рот и вдруг подтолкнул его голову ниже. 

— Давай, сладкий, заодно и…

Что ж, член у Барнса был что надо: недлинный нежно-розовый конус без ярко выраженной головки, утыканный у основания довольно заметными шипами. 

Брок любил ЗУ-котов, знал, что такое бывает, но вживую ему «шипастые» до этого момента не попадались. 

— Охуеть, — только и произнес Брок, погладив влажную нежную слизистую явно «внутреннего» члена. — Понятно, чего вас так мой удивил. 

— Не удивил, — мурлыкнул Баки, глядя на него отливающими фосфором глазами. — Восхитил. 

— У тебя такой же? — спросил он у Стива, и тот, поднявшись, развернулся к нему… ну пусть будет лицом. — Охуеть, — второй раз повторил Брок. 

Он знал, что ЗУ-кошки тащатся от такого — их влагалище у входа часто бывает малочувствительным, и обычным хью-членом сделать им хорошо не выходит, приходится использовать специальные насадки, стимулирующие эту область. Поэтому коты с таким оснащением нарасхват. 

А тут у Брока сразу два. 

Не то чтобы он жить не мог без шипов в заднице, но Барнс так застонал, стоило обхватить губами нежную плоть, что остальное стало неважным. Вкус Баки был горьковато-соленым, гораздо более ярким, чем у хью-мужиков, и это объясняло удивление, с которым эти двое рассматривали и вылизывали Брока.

Два члена в рот не поместились. Во всяком случае, одновременно. Но по очереди, так, чтобы губами касаться гибких «шипов» у основания, наслаждаясь сладкими мурлычущими стонами обоих котов — тоже было неплохо.

— Не могу, — простонал Барнс, но Роджерс ему напомнил: 

— Макароны, Бак.

Барнс длинно выматерился, еще несколько раз толкнулся Броку в рот, удерживая за затылок, и метнулся к плите. 

Скорость, с которой он выкинул спагетти в дуршлаг и бахнул соус из банки на сковороду, напомнила Броку о модификациях, потому что с такой точностью и в таком темпе провернуть все это у обычного человека не получилось бы никак. 

Вывалив спагетти к соусу, Барнс просто встряхнул сковороду так, что все это соединилось, накрыл крышкой и метнулся обратно к дивану. 

— Тебя хочу больше, чем жрать, — заявил он Броку, наваливаясь на него сверху. — Хочу тебя, сладкий. 

— Тащи кольцо на член, — приказал Брок, и Барнс вскинулся, будто не понимая. — Или ты думаешь, я дам в себя всунуть мини-копию дикобраза? 

— Я… — Барнс выглядел растерянным, но Роджерс напомнил, как о чем-то известном им двоим:

— Чувствительность рецепторов.

И Барнс, кивнув, полез куда-то, махнул шикарным хвостом, щекотно задев Броку яйца и ткнув своим великолепным «дикобразом» в щеку. 

Брок не мог не воспользоваться. А то, что минет затруднял поиски нужного аксессуара — так то не его проблемы, если разобраться. Когда мягкие горячие губы Роджерса обхватили уже его собственный член, Брок застонал, пропуская Барнса в горло, дурея от того, какой он влажный — при желании можно обойтись и без смазки. Если припрет. 

Например, где-то на полигоне. 

Или в душе. 

Воображение тут же подбросило несколько ярких картинок, но реальность оказалась круче: пышный хвост Роджерса наглаживал Брока, казалось, везде, а Барнс, закончив поиски, не спешил использовать их результат по назначению, а с громким мурлыканьем толкался Броку в рот. Казалось, что это утробное тарахтение мягкой вибрацией проходится по всему телу и стекает прямиком в член.

Когда пальцы Роджерса принялись поглаживать за яйцами, стало понятно, что если так пойдет дальше, кольцо Баки в ближайшие полчаса не понадобится — кончив второй раз за двадцать минут, Брок потребует отсрочку. И дозаправку. 

Впрочем, по времени их вроде никто не ограничивал, так что он надавил Роджерсу на затылок и чуть приподнял задницу, показывая, чего хочет. Оба кота оказались удивительно понятливыми, чуткими, а потому уже через минуту Брок кончал на пальцах Роджерса ему же в рот, принимая член Барнса до самых шипов. Оба любовника орали вместе с ним, и оставалось надеяться, что в доме хорошая звукоизоляция — такой кошачий концерт вряд ли приятно удивит соседей и случайных прохожих. 

Хвост Роджерса распушился, будто тот драться собирался, а не залить Брока спермой с головы до ног, а потом скользнул между бедер, прошелся пушистой метелкой, и Роджерс, крупно вздрогнув всем телом, благодарно прижался губами к животу Брока. 

— Без еды я дальше не играю, — хрипло произнес Брок. — Еда без мяса за еду не считается. 

Барнс — Баки, пора было привыкать звать начальство по имени, — потоптавшись рядом, длинно лизнул Брока в шею, потерся лицом о плечо так и лежавшего ничком Стива и поднялся. Потянулся всем телом и загремел кастрюлями.

Стив стянул Брока ниже по плюшевой поверхности дивана и навалился всем горячим тяжелым телом. Прикрыв глаза, Брок принялся его гладить от затылка до копчика, надеясь услышать так заводящее его у других ЗУ-котов мурчание. У такого огромного кошака оно должно было пробирать до нутра. 

Роджерс не подвел: затарахтел так, что у Брока уши заложило. 

— Говорят, — произнес он, продолжая наглаживать горячего любовника по гладкой шерсти, — что мурчание — это звук учащенного сердцебиения. И означает он, что кот подобрался к тебе достаточно близко, чтобы напасть. 

— Мне не надо подбираться настолько близко, чтобы напасть, — ответил Стив, даже не думая открывать глаза. Брок, не удержавшись, чмокнул его в розовый пятачок на носу. — Наоборот, так близко я подпускаю только тех, кого в принципе собираюсь применить для другого. 

— Применить? 

Стив открыл один глаз, отчего его зрачок сузился, превратившись в едва заметную щель, и улыбнулся. 

— Неоднократно. 

— И с удовольствием, — добавил от плиты Баки. — Готово!

Они поели прямо на диване, в центр которого Баки, сдвинув хитрым образом часть обивки, воткнул стол на коротких ножках. Паста была вкусной, даже разогретые в микроволновке куски жареного мяса ее не портили. Коты ели аккуратно, используя столовые приборы, и постоянно касались Брока, по очереди и вместе, будто хотели убедиться, что он настоящий и никуда не собирается уходить. 

— Ты правда нам дашь? — Баки, устав, видно, играть в приличного, вылизал тарелку начисто и уставился на Брока.

— До шипов и не одновременно обоим, — подумав, определился Брок. — В расчете на ответную услугу, конечно. 

— Услугу, — тут же ухватил суть Барнс. — То есть нашим ты быть не хочешь. 

— Я пока не понял. 

— Приступаем к убеждению, — решил Барнс, немыслимо извернувшись, переставил стол на пол и навалился сверху, целуя. — Но, наверное, не здесь. 

В спальне коты снова едва не довели его до края безо всякого проникновения — просто вылизывая с двух сторон, но Брок быстро пресек это безобразие, и Барнс моментально перетек ему за спину, навалился горячей тяжестью и, явно не сдержавшись, прихватил зубами за холку. 

— Эй, — возмутился Брок, хотя волна жара, прокатившаяся от места укуса к пояснице, только усилила и так едва терпимое возбуждение. — Я не кошка. 

— Поверь, — мурлыкнул Барнс и скользнул влажным членом вдоль ягодиц, — я в курсе. 

— Кольцо, — напомнил Брок, пока еще хоть что-то соображал, и Барнс молча прижал его ладонь к основанию своего члена — то было надежно обтянуто плотным латексом. 

— Расслабься, давай же, Брок, — Барнс навалился сверху и провел влажным языком от плеча едва не до глаза, снова заурчал, вслепую ткнулся членом. 

Напрячься Брок не успел: Роджерс, целуя его в плечо, скользко толкнулся в задницу сразу двумя пальцами и направил член Барнса куда нужно. 

Дальше стало не до анализа ощущений: Барнс зашептал какую-то безумно горячую дичь, от которой у Брока в животе черти танцевали канкан, а в голове тяжело, горячо бухало, и толкался, толкался внутрь своим восхитительно упругим твердым членом. 

Брок и раньше трахался с котами, но не с двумя такими огромными разом. 

Роджерс вылизывал его шею, прижимаясь сбоку, а Барнс как в бреду шептал и шептал всякие глупости, натягивая так, что у Брока от всего этого разом в голове горячо и приятно мутилось. 

Господи, это было так круто, почти на пределе, что одновременно хотелось рухнуть в кайф как с огромной высоты — так, чтобы потеряться на несколько восхитительных мгновений, и в то же время — еще помучиться вот так, на самой острой грани, балансируя, как на лезвии.

Рявкнув, Барнс затрясся, мелко подавая бедрами, и вонзил-таки клыки Броку в загривок, да так, что под веками полыхнуло, мир вокруг качнулся, погребая под своей тяжестью — под тяжестью Барнса, — сделав удовольствие невыносимым. 

Когда перед глазами немного прояснилось, Брок чуть не рухнул обратно в только-только отпустившее его жаркое марево: Стив и Баки (глупо называть по фамилии тех, кто умеет — и не стесняется — ТАК драть) вылизывали его задницу. Пошевелиться у Брока не выходило, только промычать что-то невразумительно и тут же получить представление о том, какова сперма Баки на вкус — Стив щедро поделился знанием. 

— Оу, — Баки, похоже, заметил «небольшую проблему», которую Стив так и не решил. — Иди сюда. 

Как один кот отсасывает другому, Брок не видел даже в порно: не интересно было. Похоже, он только что получил еще один фетиш: растянутый до предела совершенно блядский рот Баки и исчезающий в нем до самых шипов нежно-розовый член Стива. 

— Ебаные маракасы, — все, что мог сказать Брок, когда Баки, в который раз пропустив член Стива в горло, умудрился высунуть удивительно длинный язык и пройтись им снизу по шипам до самых яичек. 

За что тут же был награжден стоном, хваткой обеих рук на затылке и наверняка — зарядом позитива в горло. Стив кончал долго, с голодным стоном, так, что его семя потекло Баки по подбородку и закапало на постель. Брок, сделав над собой усилие, подполз ближе и провел языком по увеличившимся шипам, достаточно упругим, чтобы запереть себя в половых путях кошки, но недостаточно твердым, чтобы серьезно навредить слизистым.

Стив прижал его голову, беспорядочно толкаясь бедрами, и Брок боднул Баки, требуя уступить ему этот чудесный член. 

Они вылизывали его вместе, периодически встречаясь губами у навершия и включая его во все эти игры с языком, которые, как оказалось, Брок раньше недооценивал. 

Стоны Стива переходили из высокого скулежа в басовитое рявканье, он бил пушистым хвостом, хаотично подавал бедрами, без слов требуя брать глубже, теряя контроль, выпускал когти, и Брока это все заводило до красной мути под веками, до желания повторить, теперь уже с ним. 

У Баки, похоже, было другое мнение по этому поводу, потому что он ни с того ни с сего толкнул Стива, вынуждая встать на колени, и по-хозяйски отодвинул его хвост, зафиксировав у корня. 

— Ну же, детка, — позвал он Брока, облизывая мягкие припухшие губы. — Давай. Ты сможешь. 

Броку не захотелось даже огрызнуться как следует: он просто ткнулся губами в восхитительную розовую задницу, туго сжатую, наверняка девственно тесную, лизнул ее, дразня кончиком языка, разлизывая для себя. 

Дают — бери, бьют — беги. Это правило Брок накрепко усвоил еще в босоногом детстве, и оно его подводило только во второй части. Все-таки бегать от драки он перестал лет в пятнадцать и с тех пор отказывался пересматривать эту позицию. 

Стив стонал так сладко, прогибаясь в широкой спине, задирая упругий, шелковисто-теплый зад, что возбуждение достигло отметки «горячо как в аду» за считанные секунды. 

— Не могу, — признался Брок великолепной заднице. — Не могу больше. 

Барнс что-то промурлыкал, надавил Стиву на спину, отчего тот задрал зад просто неприлично высоко и обхватил бедра Брока невесомым кольцом своего хвоста. 

Он был чертовски тесным, и от каждого рывка в этот горячий узкий ад у Брока будто сдвигалось что-то внутри, стрелка давно заржавевшего компаса, указывающего в сторону того самого, о чем он старался не думать последние лет десять. 

О том, что, похоже, решили за него. 

Кончал Стив с таким громким рыком, что будь у них соседи, они бы точно обосрались: у Брока заложило уши, а внутри все налилось незнакомым острым жаром, будто он проглотил что-то очень горячее, и оно испепеляет все внутри. И сделать ничего нельзя, только ждать, пока отпустит. 

Не отпустило. 

К утру, наоборот, все будто усугубилось: тяжелая, сытая усталость, навалившиеся с двух сторон любовники, свернувшиеся вокруг него уютным кольцом, тепло чужого, по сути, дома — все разом отчего-то не позволило уйти, как сотни раз до этого, все обдумать, решить без давления обстоятельств. 

Впрочем, обстоятельства давили приятно, и так хотелось перестать беспокоиться о ерунде и наконец начать жить, что Брок уснул с первым розовым бликом на потолке. 

Чтобы, проснувшись, ухватить Барнса за ухо и прошептать, не открывая глаз, прямо в его нежную изнанку: 

— Никакой полигамии. Никаких третьих. Никаких экспериментов. Ты понял, блудливый кошак? 

— Твой блудливый кошак, — уточнил Баки и потерся носом о его щеку. — И я хочу без кольца. Потом. Когда-нибудь. 

— Посмотрим, — сонно (и опрометчиво) пообещал Брок, перед тем, как снова соскользнуть в сон. 

— Он так ничего и не понял, — сказал Стив в этом сне. 

— И не надо, — ответил ему Баки. — В конце концов, это кот выбирает человека, а не наоборот. 

— Мы могли дать ему возможность отказаться.

— Она у него была, — пальцы Баки задели шрам от укуса на загривке Брока, заставив поморщиться. — И он выбрал нас.

Солнце пробивалось через штору, касаясь щеки мягкой лапой, Брок спал в теплом кольце выбравших его котов, где-то слепые одинокие люди и коты шли мимо друг друга, скованные человеческими условностями. 

А Броку повезло. 

Его коты выбрали правильно.


End file.
